Knight of the White Holly
by Sandstone Dragon
Summary: Voldemort uses a second ritual at the graveyard that night, sending Harry Potter crashing headlong into the MSLN universe, during the Belkan War. He must now fight to get back to his time, with the help of a few mages along the way. Rated T for now.
1. The Beginning

AN: Hello! This is my first story, so don't be to harsh. Please? Also, this story was inspired by jbh14's "Knight of the Lake".

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story but the order I put the words in.

This day was not one of Harry's best. He had reached the center of the maze, was attacked by an acromantula, and saved by Cedric Digory. They then grabbed the cup,and discovered it was a portkey. Wormtail then murdered Cedric, knocked Harry out, proceeded to use Harry in a macabre ritual to revive Voldemort, and now He-Who-Must-Not-Stop-Trying-to-Kill-Harry was giving him a bloody speech! While setting up another RITUAL! Cutting to Riddle getting to the point:

"-and because of this prophecy Wormtail has brought me, I have set up this ritual. This ritual will release me from that foolish prophecy, get rid of YOU, and make it so that no one can stop me! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wait, your setting up a ritual just to get rid of me, for a PROPHECY?! I always knew Divination was a bad choice, but honestly, if I had known it was that bad I'd-"

"SHUT UP! I did not set this all up to listen to your comments on divination,as amusing as they are. Now, let's take care of you, shall we? I have places to be, people to kill, and all. **Magia circuli exaudi decretum. Aperi, arena terminis temporum. Mitte me insipientem, in altum caligine. Sit tibi mutare fata uiam et proicies a locus Haec prophetia in sacrificio, et implere legem; Frange fatis!**

During this chant, the circle started glowing, brighter with each word. At the end of it, the light explodes, and ends with Harry Potter vanished, and they circle erased.

"Now Wormtail, give me your arm..."

-SCENE BREAK-

Over a lush green forest, a giant castle visible in the distance, a light explodes, and from it Harry Potter appears. It takes a few moments, but gravity takes over and forces him plummeting to the ground. As begins to lose consciousness, he hears a group of voices above him.

-CHAPTER END-

AN: So, this story (if I manage to get anywhere) is going to be a series, with this story covering the Belkan Wars Era, and a second one for the Wizarding World. But anyways, review and tell me if this has any potential. Translation to spell below.

By the circle of magic, heed my decree. Part, sands of time. Send this fool who stands before me, deep into your darkness. Let passage through you alter fate, and cast them far from this place! WIth this prophecy as sacrifice, fulfill the contract! Fate's Break!


	2. The White Room

AN: And I decided 1 chapter wasn't really enough to start with, or at least not one that short. So, onward to the next story of Knight of the White Holly!

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling has yet to give me the rights to Harry Potter for my birthday. Neither has anyone else given me the rights to their stories.

Chapter 2: The White Room

"-Who do you think he is?"

"I don't know… an enemy."

"Think it's safe… him causing trouble… especially now."

Harry Potter was accident prone. He has been in the hospital wing six times in the last four years for major injuries, and a quite a few more from getting caught in Neville's explosions in Potions. Not to mention Wood's "training"! So at this point, he thought he could say he knew the wing pretty well by now. And he would guess that he was in the wing, with the bruises and the feeling of a broken bone or two. But, as he opened his eyes, he could tell, that this was NOT the hospital wing. First off, this bed was much more comfortable than the one's there. Also, the wing was not a stark white. And it generally didn't have multiple people in green dresses. From these clues, Harry shot wide awake in an instant, bolting straight up-

-only to be tied back down to the bed by green chains that came out of nowhere.

"Whashappened?" Was the first thing Harry said.

"You, sir, had 1 fractured kneecap, 3 broken ribs, 1 collapsed lung, and various bruises, all from falling from the sky into our forest. What were you doing up there?! You almost died!" a nurse with blond hair and a green dress stated.

"I think Shamal, that the more important questions you should asking here are 'who are you, and who do you serve?', not about his wellbeing."

This being stated by a tall, dark-haired man, who appeared to be heavily armored, and carrying a gigantic sword strapped to his back.

"Um… I'm Harry Potter, and I don't serve anyone!"

"Ha! A likely story! If I had an angel for every time I heard that, I'd be richer than the Mid-Childans! Now, _Harry Potter_, if that's your real name, tells us who you serve, and we may not torture you too badly."

"B-But, I don't serve anyone!"

"Alright then, let's see if we can CUT the truth out of you!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE, ZELLAND!" was shouted by Shamal, as the man was wrapped in green chains as well.

"I have not just finished healing this boy to have you harming him again! Have you forgotten Master Taverny's skills? He can get the truth WITHOUT harming him. So, unless you have an important message from the Saint Kaiser herself, get out of my infirmary!"

After Zelland left, Shamal turned back to Harry, and said "If you still feel any aches or pains from the healing, left me know. As for your device, it has been confiscated until we know where your allegiance lies."

"Alright. W-wait! Where's my glasses?!"

"You mean those outdated things? Child, you don't need them, not after a full healing, although why anyone would still keep such things, even in a backwater world like this I will never know. So, any other questions?"

"Yeah, where am I?"

"Oh, you are on Belkan Planet #27, Terraria. You are currently at Sir Zellard's castle."

"Wait, Terraria?! But I was on Earth! How can I be on another planet?! And wait, Belkan?!"

"You don't know? Hmmm, Earth is an Neutral Ground right now, not that anyone wants THAT medieval world. Not even enough magic for a D-Rank Knight there, and their still using the horse and carriage to get around! Although since you have a device, I may be wrong. If you're from there, then I guess you must have cast a dimensional transfer spell and put in the wrong coordinates. Often happens when people don't know what they're doing."

Harry's head was spinning, Dimensional Transfer? No magic on Earth? Horse and Carriage? Whatever Voldemort did, it got him in his worst problem yet!

-Chapter End-


	3. Interrogations

AN: So, since I got a warmer reception than I thought, I decided to get this posted today, instead of waiting a bit. But first, responses to reviews!

**Ruci**: I'm not certain yet, but I am open to the idea of him being a Wolkenritter. Not certain quite yet what he would cover yet.

**Reinforce Eins:** What Voldemort's Ritual did, was instead of sacrificing the prophecy, he altered a pre-existing ritual. It originally gave a bit more time to fufill a prophecy, by moving the target a short distance back in time, letting them train enough to catch up, at the cost of a bond with someone close to them. This version, would 'break' the prophecy, but sending the person in the circle, that is a part of a prophecy, to a point in time that would make it near impossible to fufill the prophecy. But rituals are hard to alter and have EXACTLY what you expect happen.

**Deltawaves**: Well, I hope I don't abandon it after 4 chapters either. Hate reading stories that have good potential, but are on indefinite hiatus.

**Wicked**: Yeah, I didn't really pay much attention to the length of those. I hope that I can start having each chapter reach 1,000 words. Hope this is better!

**Guest**: You ask some good questions, and I like your interpretation of the ritual. I can't answer about the book, though, sorry...

**Alvin Firesage**: Guessed right on Shamal, and I hope that I don't disappoint

**DetectiveFox:** Thanks for the review, and I look forward to seeing where it will go as well.

Chapter 3 - Interrogations

DISCLAIMER: If you think I have the rights to any stories referenced here, than Harry Potter wouldn't have the epilogue, and Reinforce wouldn't have had to sacrifice herself.

In the White room, Shamal and a short man, who is wearing a purple trench coat, appears to have fair colored skin, and blond hair, neatly trimmed, sit nearby the bed that Harry Potter currently is sleeping in.

"So, this is the newcomer, Shamal?"

"Yes Master Taverney."

"And he hasn't caused any trouble?"

"No Master Taverny."

"Alright then, let me cast this spell, and then wake him up."

"**Verbannen ****den ****Schatten****der Lügen****, ****und zeigen die****Wahrheit!** "

As he speaks this, a light blue colored triangle appears below them, setting up a barrier, which softly glows, then fades from sight. Shamal then proceeds to gently awake Harry, who first attempts to sleepily reach for his glasses, and then reality hits him as his memories from yesterday come flooding back, and he appears to become wide awake.

He sights both Shamal and a new stranger, and instantly asks the newer face: "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am Taverny of Ignis, owner of this place, Castle Beheizten Herd, and a C-ranked Knight. What I want is to know exactly what you are. Where do you come from, how did you come here, and what exactly do you want?"

"I come from Earth, in Britan. I came here because of a ritual my foe, Lord Voldemort, used to banish me. I want to get back and stop that dark wizard." Harry says, then quickly pales at relizing he just revealed these thing to two total strangers, who may support this Dark Lord. Taverny continues by asking, "And is this Voldemort a threat to Belka? Or to us here?"

Almost against his will Harry says, "I don't think so." Then he interupts by asking "What did you do to me to make me talk so freely?!"

Master Taverny laughs, and replies "A little barrier I like to call 'Knight's Honor'. It forces those within it to speak only the truth. It also compels them to answer questions. One last question then, Do you intend harm to Belka or anyone in this castle?"

"No."

"Then in that case, Welcome to Castle Beheizten Herd! We will return your device shortly. But first, please rest, I know Shamal here must be dieing, having to be quiet for such a long time, and wants to make certain your fully healed. Not to mention, she noticed some anomalies with your Linker Core."

"Linker Core?" asks Harry.

"You don't know what that is? It's where all your magic power comes from! You look like you could be a B-rank Knight, and that's through the odd drain on your linker core!" Shamal responded.

"Drain? And what's this thing with the ranks?" Harry says, still bewildered.

"Yes, something is draining your linker core, and I'm still trying to trace it. As for the ranks, the more powerful your Linker Core is, and your physical fitness, the higher ranked you are. It goes from E-, your average non-knight, to S+, without genetic modification. SS is the current highest recorded level, and the Saint Kaiser, and the Hegemon share that level. It is also said that the Dark Rulers of Galea, has a ability that makes them as dangerous as SS-rank Knights."

"Thank you for explaining Shamal. Now, as I am tired after casting that barrier, I will retire to my rooms for the evening. Make certain that everything goes well. Also, if you see Zellard, tell him I need to speak with him on his conduct." Taverny sighed, and the stood up, leaving the room.

"So, if you would just lie still here, it should be easier to trace while your awake. The sooner we get rid of that the better." _Not to mention that the Master wants us to take care of it so we can have a powerful mage in debt to us..._ Shamal thought.

-A few hours later, in Taverny's chambers-

"Yes sir, we have a magic-user who orginates from Earth, and has a device that looks like a stick. It's resisting analysis, but it seems to have miniature runes inscribed on it. Also, it doesn't seem to respond to anyone's attempts to use it. I would class it in a Locked Storage Device class, at the moment. No signs of intelligence is coming from it. I might even call it a early form of Device, but we may need a few more hours to complete a forced analysis. That shouldn't damage it noticably. We are attempting to get him to owe us a debt, since he seems to be at B-rank, and with the right Device, could go up to an AA+ class. I will report back as soon as anything changes.

AN: So, that's chapter 3. Info dump, but I think it was necessary to explain current time period, and at least hint at a foe for the story. Translations for spells and names are as follows:

Banish the Shadow of Lies, and reveal the Truth!

Heated Hearth

Next Chapter:

In our next chapter, we may find out:

What is draining Harry? (I'll give you a hint: Not the scar. No Horcruxes here!)

Who was Taverny speaking to?

And what will Harry do to get home?


	4. Destruction of a Home

AN: Back with Chapter 4! I even got this one to 1,000+ words! Hopefully I can keep up the length, and maybe even get it longer...Anyways, on to the reviews!

**Reinforce Eins**: Thank you for sharing your ideas as to what's happening. Your opinions actually help me, since I end up reading the reviews before I get to writing the next chapter. You find out what is draining him this chapter, and in the closing AN I have more info on that. The tome has been created, since I am giving that as the reason the Belkan homeworld was destroyed, and we are in Sankt Kaiser Unification War era. The Guardian program isn't in the Tome yet, but the Defense program is. But anyways, you do have some really good points.

**Thespurgin**: I am updating quickly so far, but I will eventually slow down to an "once a week" schedule I think. But until then, enjoy the speed!

**MMC**: Thank you for the review!

Chapter 4: Destruction of a Home

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter and Nanoha, this story could be cannon.

In a Black room, three people, wearing white lab coats, are observing a stick. But this is not any stick. This one is has been cut, to a length of 11 ¾ inches, shaped to look like a small rod, smoothed with many days' worth of painstaking effort, and in a hollow within, is a single feather. This is a phoenix feather, which seems to be glowing with an inner light. The three observers are discussing this object, the device brought by that strange young man, they think he was called Harrison or something, among themselves.

"What is the status on the analysis?"

"Nothing coming from the Passive Analysis device."

"Only the feather shows any visable sign of magic."

"No apparent intelligence from the Device."

"Ah! It seems to react to the Runic detector!"

"Report this at once!"

And so, one of the three researchers, the scruffiest looking of the lot, stands up and heads to the side of the room, far away from the device. On this wall, is what seems to be a bank of computers, each merrily preforming its task. He walks up to a series of buttons with no apparent use, and starts pressing them at a fast pace. A screen appears, showing an image of Taverny, irritated, and seemingly flustered.

"Hello, Master Taverny?"

"Yes? What is it?! I'm busy!"

"We have new information on the device! It seems to react to our runic detector!"

"Good. Any ideas what type of device it is then? That tells use it is a pre-fall device, but not much else."

"Unfortunately, no. It won't respond to our passive attempts at analysis. Requesting permission to perform an active analysis?"

"Permission Granted. Make certain you can put it back together again."

"Yes sir! We will report when we have more information."

At this, the screen disappears, and the researcher heads over to a different portion of the room, and grabs a series of tools, and returns to the others. They then take the devices, approach the wand, and seem to attempt to _take it apart_.

Now, the wizarding world never would take apart a wand. Whenever they snap a wand, it is in a special, heavily warded room within the Ministry. This is because, whenever a wand is made, it is then sealed completely, except for a small hole at the top, which is where the magic is expelled from the wand. However, a piece of the magic used for each spell cast with that wand is remains in the wand, stored in the magic focus. The focus will then slowly release the magic from the hole in the top of the wand. Whenever one is broken, the magic from that focus is released, all at once, in an explosive force. Even without a spell having been cast for years, enough magic remains to level a small house.

"Ahha! Found a crack, I think this is where it comes apart!"

*BOOOOOOOMM!*

Thus, the researchers have just released the pent-up magic from the entirety of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, into a castle that's wards only protect them from enemy attacks outside the castle. The only part of the castle that could withstand the explosion was the infirmary, where Harry and Shamal are currently residing. Even this was severely damaged, with quite a few levels of a castle collapsing on top of it.

-Inside the Infirmary, moments before-

Before the explosion however, Shamal is in this room, still attempting to trace the mysterious drain.

"Ah ha! I found you! Now, let's see how to get rid of you, shall we?" Shamal exclaimed.

Her focus seems to intensify, searching for roots of the parasite that has taken root in his linker core. For, to a healer, any magic that drains someone's Linker Core involuntarily, is evil, even more so if it does this continuously. Finding the root of it, she sees what looks to be a magic formula, unlike any she had ever seen. Once she sees it, she thinks, _"It looked like a magic circle, but even the Mid-Childans don't use anything like this! It doesn't even have runes I can recognize! Wait, this looks like a… magic bind rune?!But those were banned years ago! And an draining rune? I guess that makes sense, if some of the magic was inaccessible, there would have to be some way to bleed it off. But I can't tell what any of the others are! Ah well, just have to do what I can…_

She gathers some of her magic, and shapes it into the form of two small arrows. She then aims them, straight at the only two runes that are recognizable. The moment she fires them, an earthquake shakes the room, breaking her control over the arrow's shot. Parts of the wall crumble, raising copious amounts of dust. In this obscured vision, the arrows hit a different pair of runes, and the circle seems to writhe, and change. The dust settles, and Shamal instantly checks the circle. On seeing it, she now understands all of it! The entire thing seems to have shifted purposes, for, what had been a binding array, became a different type of array, a Belkan Triangle, in fact. Then she says to Harry, "Alright, we're done. Now, lets check what just happened." After forcing Harry to get up, they walk over to the door, open it, and see utter devastation everywhere. The entire castle looked like a bomb had hit it (Or Nanoha's Starlight Breaker, but wrong time period for that). And at the top of a pile of black rubble, was what seemed to be Taverny, holding the phoenix feather from Harry's Wand, and many fragments of wood nearby. He seems to be bloody, with most of his bones broken , and his voice wheezing heavily. "Shamal…take Harry…go to…go to Grand Fallen Valley…someone, should be able to…help you. I can't go on…"

"Master Taverny! Let me heal you! Please!"

"No… my time…my time is up. I guess I'll see you in the next…life."

With that, Taverny's body grows limp, and Shamal begins weeping.

"Why?! Why did you have to keep me from healing you! I wanted you to live! Please, come back!"

At this, Shamal's memories replay in her head, as she dissolves into voiceless sobs and tears.

-KotWH-

AN: This feels like the best place to leave the chapter off. So, as I promised, the circle show, was a originally a binding spell, to affect magic, that Voldemort had cast while Harry was paying no attention. As a matter of fact, I should probably go back and mention that in Chapter 1. That chapters too short anyways. But the modified ritual, cast with the same magic signature as the binding spell, modified the spell into an array, that only needed a release of magic that went through it, to modify the array. This is an example of Fate messing with his life. But since it turned into a Belkan Triangle, that means his magic will change to have an affinity to Belkan spells, instead of boosting his affinity to Earth magic.

Also! Poll time! If you have the time, I will be putting up a pole, asking what his Device should be. I will have the choice of: A staff (2-handed, will change size with more mana flowing through it, the standby form is a gem that becomes the top of the staff), a sword (Like Godric Griffindor's, but instead of his name, has a series of clear gems, with a small sword charm as the standby form) or a shield device (Giant shield, with the standby form being a mini-version of it.) The device chosen will affect his Belkan Magic. The poll will be up until June 13th, in my profile.

Thank you for reading! See you next time, where we find out just what Shamal's attachment to Taverny is!

EDIT: 6/5/14: Mentioned where poll was.


	5. Memories of the Past: Pt1

AN: Alright! 5th Chapter! As such, this is dedicated to Deltawaves. And responses to the reviews are:

**Guest**: Well, thinking more symbolism with the shield for Harry. After all, in the later books, he tries to go on the horcrux hunt on his own, to spare his friends the danger. I can see the your reasoning on the sword though. And if I end up choosing the staff (which seems very likely), the I will most likely incorporate some of your ideas here.

**MO858**: Thank you for your vote, and review.

**Alvin Firesage**: Thank you! And those both are what I'd vote for too...

**Rachel Dinozeros**: I like this story too. Mostly.

**Reinforce Eins**: Yes, the staff I didn't have much of an original idea for the design. Nor the sword, now that I think of it... but the sword at least has more sensible reasons it could be copied. As for the shield, yeah...maybe I shouldn't have started playing Kingdom Hearts right before starting the poll? But I really like the scythe idea, I could probably add it to the sword or shield. As for the runes, it did not safely change it, but we have to wait for Harry to get his Device before the story shows what went wrong. Fate can only mess with Harry so much before it becomes "Author is too lazy to give a believable reason for this". Also, Earth would be about 50 years before the founders start construction.

Hope that clears up your questions! And now, ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 5: Memories of a Blackened Past: Coming Home

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or MSLN. And I think at this point this story owns itself.

_Shamal collapses to the ground, into voiceless sobs and a river of tears, as memories of the past play through her head._

* * *

_*Flashback*_

A darkened sky, filled with smoke. Magical fires, burning out from a lack of fuel. A village of charred buildings, with bodies reduced to ash. Devices, littered across the ground. This is the scene that a six-year-old girl returns to, having just collected a variety of berries for lunch.

As she looks around frantically, she sees a partly standing building, with the black flame burning out. This is her own home, which once housed her mother, father and two brothers. Shocked, she walks over, stumbling into the smoldering house. She enters the living room, with the table and chairs burned to ashes, the walls blackened. She sees on top of that pile, a white staff, broken into three segments, wires sticking out of the break. This was her father's device, Stribog. He must have perished, defending her family. His wind magic, must have only fed the apparently fire-based magic of his foe.

She goes further into the house, into the kitchen, finding the burnt remains of what was to be a stew, for dinner tonight. She heads upstairs, seeing another pile of ashes, and this time, a rusted sword, that once was silver in color. This was her brother Sharki's device, Zethus. As she walls across the hallway, past their rooms, she again finds a pile of ash, with a blackened shield atop it. It had to have been her kinder brother, Taku's device, Zorya. Dreading what happened, she walks in to her mother's room, right past what was Taku, and sees the room.

This room is the least damage, with practically no scorching of the walls. The bed stands there, with its legs darkened, most likely from smoke. Atop the bed, lies her mother, barely alive, her clothes torn, and the four rings, that was her device, Klarwind, are nowhere to be seen. Her mother, quickly, gasping in between every other word, says " Bandits attacked, they had two renegade knights. Go quickly, to Castle Beheizten Herd, and ask for, the master. Tell him what, happened here. I love you…"

And with a final, shuddering breath, her mother lay still.

* * *

A week later, Shamal reached the castle. She managed to tell the gate guard that she was from a nearby village, and that she had news for the master. The guard, after checking to see that she had no Device on her, let her in, escorting her to a sitting room.

* * *

Master Taverny was concerned. He had just received a message, that a girl that looked about six years of age had just come from a nearby village, with news. This was the first reason. After all, who sends a six year old to the castle, when the closest village was five day's journey away! And then there's the fact that it looks like she's been travelling rough, and hasn't eaten for a few days, which means that she had to leave in a hurry. Not to mention she doesn't even have a Device! Even with his efforts to eradicate bandits whenever he hears of them, he can't find everywhere they've been. And he needs to know where they have attacked before he can start tracking them. Although, this does seem like there could be some bandits that were overly bold, and attacked a village! If so, then, while the loss of a village's efforts for a while is sad, at least he can destroy another group of bandits!

While he was contemplating these things, he had reached the doorway of the sitting room he was told the girl was in. He decides to make an impression upon the girl, and activates his device. After all, a lord of a castle has an image to maintain!

"Heisses Herz, set up."

* * *

Shamal had been waiting for a few minutes, and was really worried. What if the lord dismisses her? What if he doesn't care? What if…

As she was worrying on this, the door to the room opens. Startled, she looks to the door, and sees a man, dressed in shining, dark purple armor, long blond hair, and a pair of dark, emerald eyes, enter the room. The most frightening part was the two weapons he held. Two sets of black claws, each with three prongs, which were half a meter (Think Wolverine's claws, but black). She was terrified at the sight of him! She was so deep into fear, that she almost didn't hear him say,

"Hello. What is your name?"

Surprised that he asked instead of trying to harm her, she says "Ummm… Shamal."

"Well Shamal, I am Taverny, master of this castle and its inhabitants, and I hear you have a message for me?"

With that reminder of her purpose, she tells very quickly, what her mother had told her happened. Worried, he asks her the name of her village.

"Herz Ruhe..."

"And how long did it take you to get here?"

"One week."

Taverny is elated, for if he leaves immediately, then he could have his tracker Knight find the bandits! And the sooner bandits are destroyed, the better!

"Alright, I will personally go and destroy the bandits. We can't have those running about!"

He then stands up and leaves the room. As soon as the door closes he starts barking orders: "Round up the Knights! Bring in the Trackers! We're going on a hunt!"

A flurry of activity ensues, and soon 50 men and Taverny are heading off to Herz Ruhe.

* * *

AN: So that's 1st flashback chapter. Hope this explains some of backstory, and I know Taverny seems odd, but he is younger, and thus has more energy in his bones. Also, if anyone can guess all the Mythologies I drew upon for the Shamal family device names, gets something. I'll work it out later...

Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, and look foreward to the next! It has a fight scene!

AN2: _Edited on 6/11/14, to fix address some errors pointed out._


	6. Chapter I Never Want to See in a Story

AN: So, I was typing the 6th chapter when I realized a few things.

1) It is really hard to write stories with no preparation for plot or storyline at all.

2) It is even harder to try and do so on a schedule.

3) It is extremely hard to do all of the above and get the chapters to a decent length.

These factors led to me deciding to rewrite this story and not start posting the rewrite until I had a decent amount written, and a fairly good idea where the story was going. On that note, I will most likely post a small snippet from a scene in the new (and hopefully improved rewrite) soon(TM). Until then, anyone who wishes to may gladly steal this idea, as long as they send me a pm or something with a link to the story.

Thanks to all of those who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story!

Bye-Bye for now,

Sandstone Dragon.


End file.
